Speakers are not capable of perfectly replicating sounds encoded in audio files. Trade-offs are made during speaker design and manufacturing to fit particular applications. For example, cost constraints may result in selection of materials for speakers that are not ideal. As another example, space constraints may result in construction of a speaker with a size that is not ideal for reproduction of all frequencies of sounds. Smaller speakers, such as those used in mobile phones, are generally less accurate with reproduction of sounds and can introduce distortion into the reproduced sounds. Furthermore, manufacturing imperfections in smaller speakers can introduce additional distortion into the reproduced sounds.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved electrical components, particularly for speakers employed in consumer-level devices, such as mobile phones. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art. Furthermore, embodiments described herein may present other benefits than, and be used in other applications than, those of the shortcomings described above.